callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1897 Trench Gun
The Winchester M1897 Trench Gun is a 12 gauge American shotgun featured in Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: WWII, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 Trench Gun is usable by every faction. It carries six shells in its magazine and packs a one shot kill at close or medium-close ranges. Because of a relatively tight eight-pellet spread, accuracy is not an enormous issue in the ranges that it is effective in. The slow ADS speed and poor sights discourage aiming down the sights; simply point in the direction of the enemy and fire. If they survive the first hit, it is best to quickly switch to the pistol and dispatch them instead of waiting to pump the action again. The Trench Gun's only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. The player should always make sure they are feeling confident about one shot killing the target before firing, because the target may be able to kill the player while the player is pumping the action. Interestingly, the M1897 does not have any damage multipliers; a pellet will deal the same damage regardless where it hits. This may be to prevent a single pellet from scoring an instant kill headshot at close range. Gallery M1897 Trench Gun model CoD2.png|Model of the 1897 Trench Gun M1897 Trench Gun CoD2.png|The M1897 Trench gun in first-person view M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron Sights Call of Duty 3 The M1897 Trench Gun (listed as Winchester M1897 in the Bonus Materials) appears in Call of Duty 3. Once again, it holds six shells and is used by the Americans and British in the campaign and both factions in multiplayer. In campaign, it is mostly seen being used by Leroy Huxley in most levels as it is his signature weapon. It is available during the missions "Night Drop", "Mayenne Bridge", "The Forest" and "Hostage!". When found in Mayenne Bridge it is simply called "Trenchgun", whereas in all other instances of the game it is referred to as M1897 Trench Gun. In multiplayer, it is only obtainable by playing as the Medic class. It is best used at close ranges only for a guaranteed one shot kill. At medium ranges, it can take up to four shots to kill an enemy player. It is less accurate than in other games so aiming down the sights is helpful as it reduces spread. Gallery M1897 Trench Gun CoD3.jpg|The M1897 Trench Gun in first person M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The M1897 Trench Gun is a pump-action shotgun and is often seen on the hands of Sgt. Sullivan. It can be used in the missions "Little Resistance", "Burn 'em Out" and "Relentless". Like all shotguns, it is useless at far range, but excels at close range, making it extremely effective in the mortar pits of "Burn 'em Out" and the tunnels of "Relentless". It is advised to conserve ammo as the Trench Gun is a very valuable weapon. It is given a Bayonet Lug whether it has a Bayonet attached or not, unlike in previous installments. Multiplayer The Trench Gun is a pump-action shotgun capable of Gibbing enemies, and scoring one-shot kills, in close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun, in face-to-face combat, it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. Compared Call of Duty 4’s shotguns, it has a reduced one-shot kill range, and is only effective at very close range. Steady Aim: decreases the spread, and increases the weapon's one-shot kill ability. Stopping Power further increases the effective range, by increasing the damage done by each pellet; thus, fewer pellets have to hit the enemy for a kill. The Trench Gun, like its counterpart, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, is better fired "from the hip" than when aiming down the sights. Using Sleight of Hand reduces its reload time. Using Double Tap, with the Trench Gun, reduces the time for which the player pumps the shotgun, resulting in a greater fire rate. For stealthiness, this gun can be combined with: a Bayonet (for silent kills), Camouflage (for stealthier flanks), and either Extreme Conditioning (for faster flanks) or Dead Silence (to ambush enemies with the Bayonet). Juggernaut outshines Camouflage, since the player must often survive reloading and pumping, under enemy fire. Nazi Zombies The M1897 Trench Gun appears in Nazi Zombies, obtainable from off the wall and the Mystery Box. It is very advantageous to use here due to its better ammo capacity, and a tighter pellet spread than the Double-Barreled Shotgun. It has a longer reload time, due to the individual shells being inserted into the magazine, which is its biggest disadvantage. After Round 12, it loses its one-shot kill ability; however, against the Hellhounds, the Trench Gun is always a one-hit kill. In Der Riese, the Trench Gun can be upgraded to the "Gut Shot" via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, giving it more power, a capacity of 10 shells, and causing it to reload two rounds at a time. The Gut Shot focuses the pellets into a closer proximity, increasing the stopping power, making it an excellent backup close range weapon to have. This shotgun works best with Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer, making it a very fast and very powerful weapon capable of clearing massive crowds easier. However, the ammo count runs out three times faster than a normal Trench Gun without perks. In addition, the Gut Shot's guaranteed one shot kill to the chest ability will end around round 25 for zombies. M1897 Trench Gun vs. Gut Shot Weapon Attachments *Grip *Bayonet Gallery M1897 Trench Gun WaW.png|The Trench Gun in Call of Duty: World at War M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights WaW.png|The Iron Sights M1897 Trench Gun Grip Reload WaW.png|Reloading (with grip) M1897 Trench Gun model WaW.png|The M1897's model Gut Shot.png|The Gut Shot Winchester1.jpg|Sullivan advancing with a M1897 Trench Gun Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Trench Gun appears as a Secondary Weapon in "Betio Airfield", and is found in other Pacific campaign levels. The Trench Gun can kill enemies in medium range as long as it is aimed at the chest. Gallery M1897 Trench Gun WaWFF.png|The Trenchgun M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights WaWFF.png|The Trenchgun's Iron Sights Call of Duty: Zombies The Trench Gun appears in Call of Duty: Zombies in all maps. It is available off the wall or out of the Mystery Box. It, along with its Pack-a-Punched version, functions the same as the console game. Gallery M1897 Trench Gun First person CoDZ.PNG|The M1897 Trench Gun in first person M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights WaWZ.PNG|The Trenchgun's iron sights M1897 Trench Gun Pumping WaWZ.PNG|Pumping the Trench Gun M1897 Trench Gun Reload WaWZ.PNG|Reloading the Trench Gun Gut shot ipod.PNG|The Pack-a-Punch version, the Gut Shot Gut shot ipod sights.PNG|The Gut Shot's sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1897 Trench Gun returns in the revised Call of Duty: World at War zombie maps for Black Ops, available in the special editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and also available with the Rezurrection map pack. It is statistically identical to its counterpart in Call of Duty: World at War.﻿ It is held as if it had a pistol grip, although it does not have one. This can be seen when cocking after reloading. M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Gallery M1897 Trench Gun BO.png|The M1897 Trench Gun in Black Ops M1897 Trench Gun ADS BO.png|Aiming down the sights M1897 Trench Gun Reload BO.png|Reloading Gut Shot BO.png|The Gut Shot Call of Duty: WWII The M1897 Trench Gun (referred to as Winchester 1897 in the alpha and the private beta, and as M97 Trench Gun in the open beta) returns in Call of Duty: WWII, under the pseudonym Combat Shotgun. Multiplayer The Combat Shotgun is a shotgun unlocked by default. It has the second highest capacity of all the shotguns with seven shells loaded as default, up to 10 with Extended Mags. Having an average pellet amount of eight, along with an above average one-hit kill range. The main advantage of the Combat Shotgun is its damage and capacity, only lacking in a slow reload time due to the requirement of manually reloading a single shell at a time. Like all shotguns, it benefits from Rapid Fire and Advanced Rifling. Nazi Zombies The Combat Shotgun can be obtained from a Weapon Locker in the map The Final Reich for 1000 Jolts in the tavern and can also be obtained from the Mystery Box. The Combat Shotgun boasts high damage, being a one hit kill until the middle teen waves. With Kugelblitz, this can even extend to the early 20s. The Combat Shotgun boasts the highest capacity of all shotguns in Nazi Zombies, having eight shells, up to 12 with Extended Mags. While not the best for earning Jolts, The high damage and decent ammo reserves allow the Combat Shotgun to be a reliable single target destroyer; This is hampered by the single shell reload of the non Ubersprengen variant. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, it becomes the Diplomatic Solution. Similarly to past pump action shotguns, it reloads two shells at a time once upgraded. Damage is increased, as well as ammo doubling to 16 shells in the tube, up to 24 with Extended Mags. One shot kills extend until the late 20s and early 30s. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Incendiary Rounds (unlocked at weapon level 8; previously Expeditionary Division I) Gallery Combat Shotgun WWII.png|The Combat Shotgun in first person. Combat Shotgun ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the Combat Shotgun's iron sights. Combat Shotgun Reload WWII.png|Reloading the Combat Shotgun. Combat Shotgun Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Combat Shotgun. Combat Shotgun Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the Combat Shotgun. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Trench Gun returns as the M1897 Trebuchet, appearing in Zombies mode. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the M9-TKG Home Wrecker, where it turns into a pump action grenade launcher with no ability to utilize sights. it holds 16 grenades and reloads four shells at a time. Trivia Call of Duty 3 *In the PS2 version of Call of Duty 3, AI (most notably Huxley) will not pump the shotgun after firing. Instead, they will stop for a second (like a cool down). **In the Xbox 360 version, Huxley pumps the shotgun even though he hasn't fired. Call of Duty: World at War *Kills with the bayonet with it will not count towards the weapon dossier on callofduty.com. *Using a M1897 with a Double Barreled Shotgun in Nazi Zombies will give the player 120 ammo. Call of Duty: WWII *In third person, users only pump the gun after reloading. **Also, anyone using it can be seen firing it in semi-auto. *The name of the upgraded Combat Shotgun, Diplomatic Solution, refers to the term "Shotgun Diplomacy", where bullets are fired instead of words being used. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *The name "Trebuchet" comes from the ancient French catapult design. Category:Call of Duty 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Shotguns